A Little Before the Last Times
by Seta Suzume
Summary: Just a one-shot story about Jecht, Auron, and Braska close to the end of Braska's pilgrimage. Jecht's cooking gives Braska another happy morning and Auron a little bit of trouble...


A Little Before the Last Times

Recorded by Suzume, as told by Braska, close to the end of his pilgrimage

What an odd thing I saw this morning after coming down the stairs of the inn! Jecht: tan, tattooed, and scarred stood in the tiny kitchen wearing a pink apron over the rest of his clothes. In his arms he held a large bowl, the contents of which he was stirring with a long wooden spoon. I could think of only one thing to ask, "Jechtwhat are you making?" Until I spoke my guardian had been unaware of my presence. Upon hearing me, he turned and grinned. "Get ready for one of the best treats of your life, Braska! You are gonna love this!" 

My friend gestured towards a stool by the counter and I sat down to watch. Jecht seemed genuinely excited as he told me that he was going to make some "ice cream." Apparently it is a treat in his home and his son likes it a lot. I wonder if Yuna would like ice creamit certainly was sweet and fun. 

When Auron awoke and came down from our room in the inn he automatically challenged Jecht's right to use the kitchen and his skill in cooking. While the Blitzball player could easily explain that he had been given permission to use the kitchen as long as he cleaned up, it was much harder for him to vouch for his skill as a chef. However, I was thoroughly enchanted by the sight of Jecht shaking up a mixture of sugar, milk, and crushed ice, and convinced Auron to let our companion finish making the dessert.

It did not take Jecht long to complete his task. He poured some of the semi-solid food into a bowl and placed it before me along with a spoon. "You should try it, Braska. I think it came out really well." Auron glanced at Jecht with a cautious look on his face, but allowed me to test the cold treat.

It is hard to describe what the ice cream was like, butI loved it! When you looked at it the ice cream appeared off-white and lumpy with pieces of ice in it that had not been completely mixed up. That first impression could easily turn you off, but I believe it is worth anyone's time to try some of Jecht's vanilla ice cream before they die.

When I said that I thought it was the best thing I had ever eaten (that hadn't been cooked by my wife, of course) Jecht immediately turned his attention to Auron. "See that? It's not poison, Auron. Why don't you have a bite?" Auron shook his head and tried to ignore our impulsive friend's suggestion, but Jecht, bowl in hand, corned Auron between a table and the counter. Jecht held out a spoonful of ice cream in invitation. Auron simply crossed his arms and eyes closed muttered, "You're wasting your time, Jecht."

The young monk's eyes opened abruptly as Jecht shoved the spoonful of cold vanilla ice cream into Auron's open mouth. Jecht threw back his head and laughed, "Ya like that Auron?" 

At first I feared that Jecht had pushed Auron too far and they might have another fight, but then I realized Auron was smiling. He took the spoon out of his mouth and looked straight at Jecht, "I like it, but you better not do that ever again!" Jecht grinned again, this time at Auron, and inched closer to him, "Your wish is my command, Auron. I can feed you if that's what you want. Come on, give me that spoon--" Jecht wrestled the spoon from Auron's grasp and while my younger companion tried to struggle out of the corner Jecht attempted to feed his friend some more ice cream.

I watched quietly while I finished my bowl and then sat with my hands clasped as Jecht chased Auron around the kitchen. By the time there was no more ice cream left in the bowl Jecht, Auron, and the entire kitchen were speckled with whitish spots. It was truly unfortunate that I did not have a sphere handyit was a sight worth seeingand since I doubt Auron would like to relate the tale I suppose this will be the last time it is toldthank you for listening

And of course I am sure you would like to know that Auron made Jecht clean the entire kitchen under his supervision. That place was cleaner when we left than when we cameperhaps Jecht should make ice cream more often


End file.
